He's A Monster
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: {{OC X CANON}}


{{Call The Doctor}}

Kathleen Shmidt was sitting on the brown leather seat of her father's, Joshua Shmidt, beat up, rinky-dink, old, not well running truck, white with a peeling red paint stripe, going around the side. She finally decided to ask him, "Where are we going?", she asked, quietly, being sure to not anger him, he was oddly in an excited mood and Kathleen had no clue why.

Joshua flashed a smile to her, blinking his glassy blue eyes, "Away." he responded coolly.

Kathleen wondered what 'Away' meant, was she going to see her sister or mother again, had her father taken custody in a court battle and divorced her mom, because if they did get a divorce, she was surely expecting it. She wasn't going to ask what he meant by 'Away', she didn't want to upset him.

They soon pulled into a drive way of an estate, she's heard of this place, it was the home of billionaire socialite, Devin Yang, she'd never seen the guy before, but she's heard of him, didn't know of him as an entrepreneur, what he did for a living, had no idea what he did, all she knew is that he was rich somehow.

Joshua leaned out the car window, pressing a button on the intercom, "Hey, Betsy, it's me, Josh Shmidt, I got the girl, ya' gonna' let me in?".

Who was Betsy, why was she here, and what does 'Away' mean?!

A female voice came over, "Hold on, Josh, let me let you in." then the gates reeled open, revealing the estate.

Kathleen squinted at her father, she was going to ask, "What's going on?".

Joshua pat her shoulder and chuckled darkly, "You'll see in a minute, Kathleen.".

Kathleen was very skeptic, what did a man like Mr. Yang want to do with her dad? They were finally parked at the front and Joshua and Kathleen stepped out of the car and walked to the door and knocked with the golden handle.

A young maid came to the door, "Hello, Mr. Shmidt," then she gasped with delight, "Ah! And you must be Kathleen. Mr. Yang has been waiting on you.".

Kathleen's eyes widened and pupil shrunk, face turning paler if possible, what does he want with her?!

Joshua motioned for Kathleen to follow him and Betsy to a fancy, old looking couch and the Shmidts sat on it.

"Mr. Yang will be down in a few moments, please, be patient and wait." Betsy said politely, curtsying and going back to her business.

Kathleen messed with the couch's fabric and bit her plump, soft lower lip, looking around the nice view. She soon heard footsteps, echoing through the estate's walls and she turned around with her dad yanking her shoulder,

"Sit down, I can't have you ruining this for me.".

Kathleen looked at her father and then a young man, that looked almost about twenty, came, taking her father's hand and shaking it, "Joshua," he then turned to look at Kathleen, "I see you've brought her." then he kneeled, taking Kathleen's dainty, small hand and planting a soft kiss on it, "Charmed to be of your acquaintance, Kathleen.".

Kathleen was on the verge of freaking out. Who was this, why did he kiss her hand, and still, what does 'Away' mean?!

"Are you a loan shark?" she asked, seeing if this man, whom was on his knee in front of her, was one of Mr. Yang's employees.

The male chuckled and stood, patting Kathleen's head softly, "Loan Shark? Oh no, no, I am Devin Yang.", "Please follow me." he asked, taking Kathleen's hand again and leading her out into a nice, black limousine with a chauffeur opening the door for Kathleen, Devin, and Joshua.

Kathleen adjusted herself, Joshua sitting across from her and Devin sitting to her right. Kathleen scanned the wall behind her father, whom was getting served a glass of champagne, it was full of different drinks.

Her father looked at Mr. Yang, "Ooo la la, qui qui, is this champagne imported from France?" he asked, twirling it around inside the glass.

Devin then rubbed inbetween his eyebrows, giving Joshua a look, "All champagne is imported from France, Mr. Shmidt.". Devin then looked at Kathleen, "Oh, uh, this is a little embarrassing, but I'm not used to minors being in my limousine, I don't have anything for you to drink except water, if you're alright with that.".

Kathleen nodded, "It's alright, water will be fine." then he handed her a glass bottle of extremely expensive water, she felt guilty drinking read the label and it was 49.99 dollars, it was clean, pristine water but she felt so guilty, people in other places had to drink dirty water that made them sick and she was sitting in a limousine drinking water that other people could well be drinking and it was so expensive for nice, clean, clear water.

Devin looked at Kathleen, a polite smile on his face, "Miss Kathleen, do know why you are sitting in my presence right now?" he asked, nicely.

Kathleen rose an eyebrow, "Actually, thank you for bringing it up, I honestly have no idea, care to explain it to me?".

Devin's smile dropped as he glared at Joshua, "You didn't tell her?".

Joshua spat out his champagne into his glass, "Uh, Mr. Yang, I was going to but then I, uh, kinda forgot.".

"Now, I have to explain it to her and possibly deal with a panicking, confused girl! Joshua, we had discussed this before and you 'forgot'?! I see now that you are an imbecile, after we are done with this appointment, I don't want to hear anything from you again, do you understand, Mr. Shmidt?!" Devin hissed at him, angry that he hadn't told Kathleen about the arrangement.

Joshua was a wreck, laughing nervously, "Y-Yes, M-Mr. Yang." he began twiddling his thumbs together.

Devin turned to Kathleen, placing both his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry I have to be telling you this, because your idiot of a father, didn't-" then he shot daggers with his dark blue eyes to Joshua, "-But, we're going to a courthouse... Kathleen, we are getting married.".

Kathleen covered her mouth immediately, trying not to spit the crisp, cold water out onto Devin, but did he just say married? She gulped the water hard and looked at her father in disbelief, "Dad, married?".

Joshua nodded, slowly, the dumb look still upon his face, "Mhm, yes, married.".

Kathleen looked at Devin, then her dad, the Devin, "Married? B-But, I just met you like ten minutes ago and now, I'm on my way to get married to you?! I-I'm only thirteen, I cant get married, I have a life ahead of me!".

Devin started trying to calm her down, "I-If you're worried about children, Kathleen, I don't want any right away, don't be frightened!".

Kathleen started having tears pour down her cheeks, "No!".

Devin grasped her arms, trying to get her attention, "Kathleen, please-".

Kathleen started struggling and squirming and sobbing, "NO." she groaned through her tears.

Devin pushed her back and looked at Joshua, "Don't just stand there, hand me the, grragh, rag!" he ordered to Joshua and Joshua complied, giving him the rag and Devin pinned her to himself and covered her mouth and nose with the rag, "Ssh, Ssh, Ssh, sleep, love.".

She soon dwindled out of her screams and passed out on Devin's chest, "MMM! MMM! MMM! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm...".

Devin then adjusted and threw the rag back to it's spot behind Joshua, stroking Kathleen's jet black hair and pecking her soft, white forehead, "Such a beautiful sleeper.". Devin then looked at Joshua, "You lied to me, you said she knew, she was consenting, you told me she was ready, why would you make me have to put up with this?".

Joshua gulped, "W-Wasn't thinking far ahead." he mumbled softly, guilt in what he had done, how could Devin trust him to do dirty work now? They soon pulled up to the courthouse, Devin woke Kathleen up and helped a half conscious Kathleen into the doors and Joshua followed like a sad, guilty dog, carrying the necessary papers in two folders inside.

Devin, Joshua and Kathleen were let in to an Attorney office and Devin and Kathleen sat in two chairs while Joshua stood behind Kathleen and Devin supported her head as she was still in a daze. They gave the necessary papers to the person going to marry them and then the confirmation contract was brought out, Devin signing the paper and woke Kathleen enough up, "Kathleen, your turn to sign the paper.". Kathleen got the pen and signed the paper in her signature and put the pen on the desk, leaning wearily on Devin.

The Attorney soon put the papers together and confirmed the marriage, "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Devin and Kathleen Yang." they said with a smile.


End file.
